poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Milky Star Nightmares
MIlky Star Nightmares is a Kirby plush show created by PokleTheKirby. The setting starts at a planet named Planet Popstar, a planet full of wonders and beautiful skies with oxygen just like Planet Earth. It sets at a town made by King Dedede who also rules the town. The town is called Milky Star Town. Milky Star Nightmares has three seasons and 38 episodes. Plot Milky Star Nightmares sets back when Planet Popstar only had a big castle which was King Dedede's Castle and a small house which was Kirby's House. Kirby would soon be bored and request King Dedede to build a town so they can have more fun. King Dedede at first refused since that would kind of be a waste of time. But soon King Dedede would build the town known as Milky Star Town. There would be more newcomers added to the show such as Jonathan, Phil, Chef Kawasaki, and more. This would increase the population of the town and would make it more funner for everybody. King Dedede would of course try to fix the town when someone would request on doing so. In every episode, a situation would occur whether it being an antagonist screwing with the main character's day or other incidents having to do with either space or other natural occurrences. This would of course make the situation in the town a bit worse during each episode but luckily Kirby usually saves the town in each episode. Characters Here are all of the characters that in Milky Stars Nightmares: * Kirby * Darkus Mero (AKA Nightmare) * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Phil * Jonathan * Chef Kawasaki * Lucas * Marx * Magolor' ' * Taranza' ' * Susie * Leo * Spike * Popper * Chillo * Kracko' ' * Ybrik * Jigglypuff * N A X64 * Dubior * Moundo * Kibble Blade * King Pengi * General Sirquad IV * Water Galboros * Bonkers * Unnown * Mr. Rubix Cube * Mother Bird * Goomber * Booflik * Sylveon * Pikachu * Fox McCloud * Mario * Luigi * Yoshimi * Joe Toad Episodes Here are all of the episodes of Milky Star Nightmares: Season 1: Pilot: Rubix Cubes # Revenge on the Pengi # Comin at Ya:Rise of King Dedede # Meta Knight's Revealing Duel # Meet Ybrik # Finding and Failing # Ybrik's Return # The Ultimate Gourmet Race Contest # Attack from Scarfy # Ybrik's ReReturn # Waddle Doo Sucks # Birds (episode) # Dreams Come True # Marx Comes to Milky Star Town Season 2: # Lor Starcutter Disaster # The Inevitable Switch # Trouble with Taranza # Star Ambition # Lights Out # Storming Cloud # The Friend Train # Split n' Switch # Case Closed # Cloning Marshmallows # Dedede's Golf Park # Meta Drama Season 3: # The Crystal Shard # Dedede Delivery # Future Traveler # Technical Difficulties # History During the start, there was a series that came before Milky Star Nightmares which was called Kirby and Star Pals, it had the same concept but right after it's second episode PokleTheKirby cancelled the show. After that he decided to reboot the show into a much dumber and bad version that not a lot of people liked. The video is still available in the channel and is labeled "The Deleted and Bad Random Kirby Plush Video" and it was quite BAD. So Pokle deleted that video and finally began to work on Milky Star Nightmares. Notes * There were many cancelled projects and shows before Milky Star Nightmares became a thing. * The series name is inspired by "Milky Way Wishes" Category:Shows Category:Pokle Cinematic Universe